


Proulouge

by GayAndConfusedTM



Series: Avatar: Time To Fuck With Space [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayAndConfusedTM/pseuds/GayAndConfusedTM
Summary: Water. Earth. Fire. Air.In the beginning, there was...
Series: Avatar: Time To Fuck With Space [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076120
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Proulouge

**Author's Note:**

> [UNDER EDITING AND CHANGING]

Water. Earth. Fire. Air.

My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace, of Air Nomads roaming all throughout the universe, of multiple Waterbenders, free of using their element, of a prosperous Earth Empire, and a free universe.  
But it all changed when The Mad Titan, Sozin, rose and with him, The Fire Nation. 

They are after ancient stones, The Infinity Stones, immensely powerful gem-like objects that are tied to the aspects of the universe. Power, space, mind, time, reality, and soul. Those who hold them all, hold the fate of the universe. But no matter how much they search, nobody can locate any of them. 

They all just vanished.

A hundred solar encirclments have passed, and the Fire Nation, although their failure at finding the stones, are concurring and occupying new planets and galaxies in a blink of an eye. Two solar encirclments ago, my people, the men of the Southern Water Galaxy, have decided to journey to Earth Empire and help in fighting the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to protect the rest of our struggling society, as fit to our leader's children. 

Some people believe the stones are just fairytales, and that no power in the universe can save us from the Fire Nation, but I haven't lost hope. 

As long as there's evil, good will rise against it, I believe the Fire Nation WILL fall, and that someone, out there, will be able to save the universe.

. : • ° ▪︎ ☆ ○ ● ○ ☆ ▪︎ ° • : .

The view outside her window was, as always, icy and white. 

She sighed and sent a prayer to her father and the rest of the men on the battle fields, then another loving one towards the blue ocean peaking from the horizon, to her late mother. 

She placed her hand on the soft fabric and smooth piece of carved stone wrapped securely around her neck. She wished things were different, when she could still see the dark pieces of soot on the never-ending icy planet she lived on, as she could still see the remains of a Fire Nation spaceship trapped in spikes and thick coats of ice and frost, as the burnt body of her mother they discovered that day still stuck to her nightmares and memories, as she saw her brother collapsing every other day from training to protect her and their community. 

Her brother has burst through the door at that exact moment, telling her he has a solution to the lack of money, and thus, food and necessary items, their galaxy is suffering from. 

As she listens to him, she argues, but a small part of her is yelling in excitement, as she packs a bag and tells her family and friends she and her brother are leaving, a part of her is jumping from side to side and screams 'yes' 'yes' 'YES!!', as their ship take off and their journey begins, a part in her is whispering 'finally, I'm coming' while searching for something she doesn't know or understand. She feels it all, but decides to ignore it and focus on annoying her dumbass of an older brother. 

\--- 

She waits, listens.

Her parents are talking to someone, from what she understood, a general that will get them unresistable deals, ones that will earn them more money and recognition, and reputation. Something they feared she might taint. 

She leaned against the door frame of her room, and waits until she is to be let out, until the general leaves. She considers leaving, running away from everything here, the fancy people and manners and language she hated so much, the guards who treat her like a frail toddler, her parents who are too embarrassed of her existence and lack of abilities, even though that if they would just listen, if they would just take a minute to know her, to let her show them that she is-

....

she considers leaving completely, not just sneaking out late at night, but laughes it off. How could she ever? There is no escaping this hell.

She lays on her bed, her milky eyes closing as she hums until she falls asleep. 

\--- 

He has to get out of this hell.

He tells himself this, as he stumbles into the small and empty space he called his room, holding onto his newly "fixed" shoulderblade with a shaky hand, the metal was cold against his skin, and the flesh that surrounded his new body part was red and throbbing. 

He lost again, Sister was once again better than him, and so Father did him a favor and fixed him, made him better for next time. 

What a pile of complete bullshit. 

He dedicated 9 years to a monster, a creature who kidnapped him and his sister from his dying mother, who was murdered with half of his entire planet's population. His friends and family, killed, and that absolute fucking MANIAC made him forget them all. He took his little sister from him, and turned her into a blood thirsty killing machine. 

He needed to get out, he repeated in his mind as he replaced his blood-soaked shirt and shield-garments.

He needed to get out, he repeated as he was summoned by the monster, alongside with his sister. 

He needed to get out, he repeated as the monster told them of an important task needed to be completed immediately, and was eventually convinced to send his "beloved son" on the mission -the monster said it with so much sincerity, that his smirk was almost missed. 

He needed to get out, he repeated, as he took a ship and set up a one-way destination on the navigation board.  
He needed to get the hell out of here, and kill the monster with his bare-hands. 

That is his destiny. 

If not for him, then for his little sister.

\---

It was quiet and peaceful, everything was. 

He floated above the ground, clothes loosely hanging off his tiny figure, orange and yellow covered in a field of ice, hiding his existence from the world. 

The room was secured and safe, covering the bloodshed and the skeletons covering the ruined world outside.

His fingers twiched, after 100 years, his body seemed to react to something, anything. An unknown energy was coming towards him, something was going to change. 

And with his body still frozen, floating, a body that haven't changed or aged a day, the power stone awaits patiently to be awaken.


End file.
